The present invention relates to an inter-line fishing rod in which a fishline is introduced into the inside of the fishing rod, passed therethrough and drawn out therefrom at the tip thereof.
Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. Sho. 62-24461 discloses an inter-line fishing rod constructed such that a line passing hole is provided in the hinder part of the tip portion. In contrast, Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei. 1-178373 discloses an inter-line fishing rod constructed such that a line insertion hole is formed in the fore part of the butt rod.
To use such inter-line fishing rods for a casting rod, some problems to be solved are present in the structures thereof.
In casting a fishing line by the inter-line fishing rod, a pliability or flexibility over the entire length of the inter-line fishing rod from the butt rod to the tip rod is fully utilized. In the structure of the fishing rod of the publication '461, a fishing line is introduced into the rod tube at a location closer to the tip top, so that if the number of fishing line rings outside the rod is small and the inter-line fishing rod is bent along its entire length, then the fishing line outside the rod tube is apart from the rod to take the shape like a string of a bow. The fishing line so shaped cannot follow the bending of the fishing rod. Consequently, the fishing line, when cast, can insufficiently make use of the pliability of the entire fishing rod, so that the distance the fishing line is cast is unsatisfactory. Additionally, the casting direction of the fishing line is not coincident with the direction of the recoiling of the fishing rod in consequence of a great bending thereof. As a result, a bait or lure attached to the cast fishing line lands on a point off the target point.
Since the fishing line is apart from the rod to take the shape like a string of a bow, an angle of the fishing line when introduced into the rod tube is greatly varied. The result is increase of the fishing line resistance.
In addition, the fishing line is greatly bent at points before and after it is introduced into the rod tube. The fishing line resistance is greatly increased there.
In the publication '373, a fishing line is introduced into the fishing rod at a location in the hinder part thereof. Because of this structure, resistance of the fishing line within the rod tube is increased, and an insufficient casting distance is secured.